Wish me Luck
by septasonicxx
Summary: What if Harry didn't hear Hermione when she came to the champions tent in GoF? What if someone else came over and spoke to her? A little something I wrote for Mxya. Cedric/Hermione. Like this? Read the chapter version: /s/6246272/1/Wish me Luck


Hermione tried to be as silent as she could, holding her breath as she crept towards the Champions tent. She was so worried about Harry and how he was going to deal with fighting a dragon, but as well as that she was worried for Viktor. Hopefully she'd be able to see him as well and give him some encouraging words.

Reaching the side of the tent and glancing around nervously, she pressed up close and listened to see if she could hear anyone talking. The soft sound of people pacing inside the tent frustrated her as she couldn't tell where they were. Spotting part of the tent where two different flaps joined, effectively creating a doorway should anyone want to enter or leave from there, she hurried over to it and peaked inside.

There was Harry, pacing not too far away and staring at the ground as he did so. Hermione held onto the flap of the tent tightly with one hand and hissed quietly to try and get Harry's attention. Sadly, he didn't seem to be able to hear her.

"Psst!" she said slightly louder than the first few times, not wanting to have to yell at him but wishing he would just finally hear her and come over!

Suddenly, startling her from her concentration to get Harry's attention, someone else stepped right in front of her and made her jump back, quickly letting go of the tent.

A chuckle broke the silence and she stood nervously for a moment before leaning forward to take another look. Her eyes immediately met another pair, staring right back at her with warmth within them.

"Hey Hermione," Cedric said quietly. "You here to wish us all luck, or just Harry?"

Hermione swallowed and rubbed her hands on her clothes. "Well, all of you, I'm just not meant to be here."

"I can pass on the message if you want." Cedric said softly, a small smile gracing his face as he looked at her.

"Can't you- can't you tell Harry I'm here? I'd like to speak to him, if that's..." Hermione trailed off and frowned slightly, wondering why Cedric's gaze had lowered from her eyes and his gaze seemed so much more serious. "Cedric?"

His arm stretched out suddenly and wrapped itself around her waist, yanking her in through the tent flaps towards Cedric and pressing her up against him as he bent his head. She let out a small gasp as she saw his eyes close and then his lips were on hers and they were kissing.

She was kissing Cedric Diggory.

A bright flash of light interrupted them and they broke apart to look over and see none other than Rita Skeeter. Panic burst through Hermione and she looked over to see Harry staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Young love! How... stirring." Rita said thoughtfully, a smirk on her lips as she watched Hermione and Cedric squirm awkwardly. Hermione could only imagine what Cedric would be thinking. Wasn't he involved with Cho Chang? Why on earth had he kissed her?

Hermione was so happy to then hear the voice of Viktor as he walked over with a scowl on his face and spoke to Rita. "You have no business here. This tent is for champions, and friends." He added the last part with a glance towards Hermione and she looked down, feeling queasy.

"No matter." Rita lifted her chin. "We got what we wanted."

Exiting the tent, Hermione breathed out quietly. Glancing up, she noticed Harry was desperately trying to think of something to say, Viktor was frowning at her and Cedric looked as nervous as she felt.

"I should go," she said quietly. "Good luck, all of you. Remember to concentrate. Um... goodbye."

With that, Hermione spun around and left the tent as quickly as she could. Why was her face burning with a blush? Why couldn't she get the feel of Cedric's lips out of her mind?

Trembling, she made her way to the spectator stands and tried to push the recent events out of her mind as she sat beside Ron. Now she just hoped the kiss wouldn't distract the champions from all doing their best against the dragon.

Otherwise she wouldn't be able to help but feel as though it was all her fault.

* * *

A/N: Quite a lot of people have been asking me to write more on this story, however since this was only written for my friend who requested the story and pairing, this is all there will be to it. Want to know exactly why I won't write more, other than the fact that I had only planned for it to be a one-shot? The truth is I'm not very fond of Cedric/Hermione so honestly, if I wrote more I would kill it due to my lack of enthusiasm. You do not want that. Trust me.

In all honesty, when my best friend Mxya (another author here on fanfiction and also my best friend in RL) first asked me to write Cedric/Hermione I said no. I'd never even thought of writing it before and didn't think I'd be able to do it. Nevertheless, she persuaded me and I wrote this... then discovered a lot more people liked that pairing than I had thought.

ANYWAY! If you would like to read more of a story like this one, with the same idea, then go see waterflower20's new story, also titled 'Wish me Luck'! She had an idea for it and since I wasn't planning on continuing this story she asked if I would mind if she did, and so anyway she's writing an awesome story which you should read if you like Cedric/Hermione! Do it! You know you want to!

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 2 4 6 2 7 2 / 1 / W i s h _ m e _ L u c k


End file.
